


MMOM 15 - In the Hearts of Sinners

by beren



Category: Tokio Hotel, Tokio Hotel RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-15
Updated: 2008-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gustav is not a normal teenager, in fact he's not quite human, but then neither are the twins, which is why he was given a mortal body in the first place. His assignment is to watch, protect and keep Bill and Tom unaware, only he has a little problem; he's fallen in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MMOM 15 - In the Hearts of Sinners

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me where this came from, I just started writing and it happened :). Thanks to Soph for the beta.

See [](http://mmom.livejournal.com/profile)[**mmom**](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) for more authors.

 **Title:** MMOM 15 - In the Hearts of Sinners  
 **Author:** Beren  
 **Fandom:** Tokio Hotel RPS  
 **Pairing:** NC17/18  
 **Rating:** Gustav/Bill  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction, the real people in it are used without their permission and I definitely don't own them or have any copyright to any part of any of them. I do not believe any of this happened, is likely to happen or should happen it is simply a story created around known facts about those involved.  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Summary:** Gustav is not a normal teenager, in fact he's not quite human, but then neither are the twins, which is why he was given a mortal body in the first place. His assignment is to watch, protect and keep Bill and Tom unaware, only he has a little problem; he's fallen in love.  
 **Author's Notes:** Don't ask me where this came from, I just started writing and it happened :). Thanks to Soph for the beta.  
 **Word count:** 3,278  
 **[Other MMOM fics](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/361445.html)**

Looking across the room and watching Bill charm his way through people, Gustav sighed and looked down at his drink. This had to be the worst assignment in the history of assignments, and considering that there was the whole of time to choose from, that was saying something. Demons Gustav could cope with; for the most part demons were stupid, straight forward and ugly in both spirit and appearance. It was very easy to deal with them. All demons usually wanted was the downfall of humankind and they were so intent in their purpose that they missed the obvious. When he had been a demon hunter, roaming through the world destroying the enemies of the human race, life had been easy and his road obvious, but not anymore.

Watching the children of a fallen angel, now that was hard, especially considering the fact that said children had no inkling of who their father had once been. Sometimes the children of the fallen remained simply human, fragile and mortal and nothing special, sometimes they didn't; that's why they were given watchers. Gustav had never really believed that being one of these watchers was the hardest task known to his kind, but now he did.

What did not help was that he had been given the body of a three year old little boy who had fallen down the stairs and died. No one had seen fit to warn him that he would not just be inhabiting the body, but had in fact merged with the human essence within it just before the child's soul had departed. He had partially become a three year old human and had grown up as a human, which had been a humbling experience.

A demon hunter, an emissary of higher powers reduced to scraped knees and puberty; it was faintly ridiculous. It had also given him human sensibilities, which really tended to get in the way of logical thinking. Like now for instance; he should have been watching for any sign that Bill or Tom was using a power beyond mortal means, even unconsciously, but what he was actually doing was admiring Bill from afar.

He had seen real angels and they were so beautiful it hurt; once they fell, that beauty was diminished beyond recognition, but, with the innocence of children, some of that beauty came back. Bill was the closest Gustav had ever seen a child come to the true nature of their fallen parent, Tom was not far behind, but Bill was the closest, and even he did not have any defences against that. Bill had many of the trappings of humanity, vanity, a touch of self absorption and others, but the inner beauty always shone through. That was what captivated all those around Bill and Gustav was pretty sure it always would. He had begun to realise lately that he had been captivated too, hence the sigh.

"You look like a love sick puppy."

He jumped as Georg whispered in his ear; he hadn't even noticed the bassist approach, he was so sunk.

"Don’t start," he warned; he was in no mood to be laughed at.

"I wasn't going to start," Georg said and smiled at him as he looked up at his friend; "I was just going to give you a piece of advice. If you want him that badly, talk to him; this is Bill, not Tom, he'll think about it or let you down gently, which has to be better than moping."

"I am not moping," he defended himself, even though that was almost what he was doing, "and it's not that simple."

Georg rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Of course it's that simple," his friend told him and patted him on the arm.

Gustav couldn't agree: he was a watch dog, a protector and a gaoler; he could never let anything happen.

====

One of the major disadvantages of being given a human body was a human metabolism and Gustav realised he was just on the wrong side of tipsy when he opened his hotel room door, Bill bounced into his room and he didn't immediately throw their singer back out.

"Tom and Georg have both gone off with girls," Bill said cheerfully, bubbling with enthusiasm left over from the party.

Bill always had excess energy after having been the life and soul of any function; Gustav was of the opinion that times like that were what Bill lived for.

"Can we hang out for a bit?" Bill asked, almost innocently, but there was something in Bill's eyes. "I can't sleep yet; need to wind down first."

"Okay," Gustav said, although his whole brain was not totally in agreement with that sentiment.

Most of the protesting was, however, blown away when Bill beamed at him for agreeing.

"Thank you," his friend said and gave him a quick hug before leaping onto the bed and getting comfortable on one side.

Not sure he was sane anymore, Gustav kicked off his shoes and took up residence on the other side of the bed and handed Bill the remote. They would undoubtedly end up watching what Bill wanted to watch, so he did not feel like fighting the inevitable.

For a good fifteen minutes everything was perfectly normal.

"I've noticed you watching me," Bill suddenly said and threw normal out of the window.

"Everyone watches you," Gustav countered, doing his very best to catch normal and reinstitute it, but he was very aware that he was clinging on by his fingertips.

"Not the way you do," Bill replied and Gustav knew he had just lost his grip.

Gustav began to get a little headache behind his right eye; it always happened when he was stressed.

"Do you like me like that?" Bill could be very direct when he wanted to be.

Doing his very best to come up with a reply that wasn't 'yes' Gustav opened his mouth and then found Bill's nose only millimetres from his own. In the space of a heartbeat Bill had shifted and was now leaning over him and, even with his countless years of experience, he found himself undone by the mortal shell he had only had for sixteen. He had no idea what to say or do as the beautiful creature he was supposed to guard looked into his eyes.

"I'll take that look as a yes," Bill said with a small smile, "and I'm glad, because I've been thinking and I like you too."

Gustav actually felt his heart flutter. He was an immortal being playing at being human; his heart was not supposed to flutter. His cock wasn't supposed to throb either, but that wasn't stopping it as Bill moved closer. When lips touched his own, he was lost; this angel child had him held as fast as any power ever had. With a mortal shell came mortal wants and needs and combining them with an immortal will was explosive to say the least. He was capable of great violence in the service of good, but he was also capable of great love and when given human form that was an incredible force. Logic simply switched off and he was kissing Bill for everything he was worth.

Clothes were in the way and they were soon being shed and Bill was matching him move for move. Feeling Bill's skin against his own was like heaven and he knew because he'd been there. Bill's skin was so soft, like a girl's, and Gustav began to explore all of it he could find. He used his fingers and his tongue and his lips and Bill turned to water under his ministrations.

Bill was not a blushing virgin and Gustav knew his friend had been quite a long way with a couple of girls, but the blushing part was the bit that Bill wasn't, not the virgin bit. He would have loved to have thrown Bill onto the bed and negated the virgin part as well, but he literally couldn't imagine hurting Bill in any way and he knew Bill was not ready for that yet. Instead he pushed his hand down Bill's shorts, which was the only item of clothing Bill had left, and gently squeezed what he found there.

The helpless whine from Bill was worth all the effort and Gustav slowly began to massage Bill's balls. Sex had always been a thing to release tension before he was human, a pastime that was simply about pleasure rather than love, but now that want of pleasure and the human love clawing at his insides were combined and he wanted to give Bill every pleasure it was possible to feel.

Bill writhed under his touch as he moved his hand, using his fingers to reach at least part of his goal.

"Oh god," Bill said, bucking under his hand.

"Not quite," Gustav whispered, revelling in the feel of Bill at his mercy.

It wasn't quite enough though and he pushed Bill into the bed, removing his hand and working his way down Bill's body. In one smooth move, he pulled down Bill's shorts just enough so that Bill's swollen cock popped into view. He had no idea if Bill had thought about them going this far, but he was too far gone to care and Bill was definitely not objecting, so he swallowed Bill whole. Bill actually cried out and bucked into his mouth as he sucked hard on his prize.

Bill was panting and moaning and it seemed to almost be too much for the younger boy, but Gustav did not let up. He wanted Bill to feel the most mind blowing orgasm ever and he drove his lover on. He used suction, his tongue, the roof of his mouth and even the barest hint of teeth and Bill didn't seem to know which way was up and which was down anymore. Even as Bill's orgasm hit, Gustav felt his love pouring out of him almost like a physical thing. Warm liquid hit his throat and he swallowed, but something far more profound happened at the same time as part of him reached out and touched part of Bill, a part that was hidden from the world.

Bill yelled and arched off the bed and Gustav's eyesight vanished in a blinding light. He really didn't know what had happened and he couldn't see for a long time. About all he did manage to do was tuck Bill back in his shorts as they both lay there breathing hard and, for his part at least, wondering what the hell had just happened.

"Gustav," the worried tone in Bill's voice made him blink harder and try and get his vision back properly.

He felt Bill scrabble off the bed and he finally forced his eyes into working order and basically just stared when he saw Bill standing there.

"Gustav, I'm glowing," Bill sounded panicked and had his arms held out in front of him, staring at his luminous skin.

"Oh crap," Gustav said, since he couldn't think of anything useful to say.

He'd really done it now; he'd lost control and now part of Bill was waking up that shouldn't have been woken. There was a soft white light surrounding Bill and Gustav was almost sure he could see a faint outline of big white wings; this was bad, very bad.

"Gustav, what the fuck is happening?" Bill sounded desperate, but it wasn't the tone that caught his attention, it was the way the light dimmed just a little as Bill swore.

It was the only inkling of salvation he could find in his sex soaked, barely functioning mind, and he grabbed it.

"Think of someone you really dislike," he said, grasping at the only straws he had, "and tell me everything you'd love to do with them if you had them right here at your mercy."

Bill looked like he was about to panic and was thoroughly unimpressed with his instructions.

"Trust me," he said, as the glow returned to normal.

"Um," Bill seemed to be suffering from the 'if you hadn't asked me I'd have thought of something' problem that was so common when panic was setting in, "I'd like to get my hands on that bitch from school who used to tell me my makeup was crap and give her a make over she'd never forget."

As revenge went it wasn't overly vicious, but Gustav did see the glow diminish a little and the outline of the wings faded to almost nothing.

"Keep going," he encouraged.

"I'd like to take every paparazzi in the world and stand them in front of a hundred foot block of flash bulbs and set them all off."

It was clear Bill had quite an interesting imagination, but the light was dimming, so he encouraged more. The fact that Bill seemed to lack true malice was adorably cute, but it meant it took them a while with Gustav egging Bill on before Bill was finally back to normal.

"Oh thank god, it's gone," Bill finally said and slumped into a chair. "What the hell was that and why are your eyes suddenly yellow?"

"Fuck," Gustav said, since he hadn't been aware of that little revelation and he scrabbled off the bed himself and found the nearest mirror.

His eyes were indeed bright yellow; not something you saw everyday on a typical human, and it took him a good few seconds to will them back to brown.

"Gustav, explain now," Bill said in a no nonsense tone when he finally turned back around.

It was more than against the rules to tell Bill anything, but Bill was very definitely not about to back down. That was another trait Bill had picked up from his father; an angel could stand there and be unswayed for a thousand years, which was why when they fell they fell so hard, and Bill definitely had the stubborn streak. The glowing had kind of given a lot away, so maybe he wasn't really revealing anything, since it was already out of that bag, at least that was Gustav's reasoning.

"You're the son of a fallen angel," he said, since he didn't think there was a way to do this calmly and sensibly, "and I'm an ex-demon hunter who was put into a mortal body to watch you and Tom and make sure that this type of thing didn't happen."

Bill just sat there and blinked for a while and Gustav wasn't sure if Bill believed him.

"What did you do with Gustav?"

When Bill stood up and loomed over him, Gustav realised that possibly he should have taken a different approach. Bill seemed to have the wrong idea and there was righteous indignation in those brown eyes, righteous indignation and scared fire.

"I am Gustav," he said hastily, "I've been Gustav since this body was three. I became him; you've always known me. I was put in place to make sure you don't use angel powers to take over the world and no demons get to you. Until today I was doing really well, but then you had to go and let me have what I've been desperate for, for months and now we're fucked. I'm in love with you and so my power had a route to what was dormant inside you and now it's not quite asleep anymore."

Everything came out in one big rush, including his confession of love and then he didn't really know what else to say, so he stood there, shifting from one foot to the other, embarrassed. What saved him was a frantic banging on the door.

"Let me in," it was Tom's voice and he sounded scared, "I know Bill's in there with you, Gustav, now open the damn door."

Bill didn't seem to remember that both of them were partially undressed and went to open the door. When Tom all but fell into the room, Tom didn't seem to be paying much attention to the fact either, since Tom was only wearing a pair of boxer shorts. Tom clutched at Bill's arms and seemed to still be in the panicking stage.

"I felt," Tom said looking into Bill's eyes, "things from you and then I was glowing. Bill I was fucking glowing."

Well that answered one question; it seemed where one twin went so did the other.

"Sit down," Gustav said, coming to a decision, "both of you; there are some things you need to know."

And so he sat them down and told them everything. He told them about the powers on high; their/his/her/its (depending on your perception) messengers, the angels; the immortals that were not angels and not human; the demons; and mortal kind. He explained the balance between light and dark, good and evil and he explained Bill and Tom's place in it and the whole time the twins sat on the bed, holding each other close and listening to everything he had to say.

"And what happens now?" Bill finally asked once the explanation was done.

That was a very good question and Gustav was not sure he knew the answer.

"We go on," he said finally. "It is more likely your power will attract demons now, but that is why I was put here; to defend you. You just have to try not to use it."

Both the twins looked at him and waited as if they expected him to go on.

"That's it?" Tom asked with an incredulous expression.

"Unless you want to embrace your power and see if you can reach the heights from which your parent fell, then yes, that's it," he replied bluntly; there were no other options.

"And if one of us suddenly starts glowing?" Tom asked, clearly unhappy.

"Then bad thoughts," Bill provided that answer.

That didn't seem to satisfy Tom.

"I was about to have sex," Tom pointed out, "and I still began to glow, how much badder can thoughts be?"

Gustav wanted to shake his head and give up, but he knew he'd never do that to the twins.

"Sex isn't bad," he said, once again having to wonder at human sensibility, "that's just humans enforcing rules on something that is perfectly natural; wanting to cause pain, suffering and hurt, that's evil. Anyway, the glowing was the shock of your power waking; it shouldn't come back."

He did his best to sound supremely confident; he was almost sure the glowing wouldn't return.

"You had better be right, Gustav," Tom said, finally standing up, "because if I start glowing every time I have sex and my date faints on me, I will be a very unhappy son of an angel."

"Fallen angel," Gustav muttered, since there was quite a distinction, but that didn't seem to matter to either Bill or Tom.

"Now I'm going to go back and see if she had woken up yet and if she's still there make up some story about spiked champagne," Tom said and marched towards the door.

Tom really didn't seem to be taking the whole thing well, but what worried Gustav more at that point was he was once again alone with Bill and Bill was looking at him with big, brown, slightly worried eyes.

"How long have you been in love with me?" Bill finally said something and Gustav just knew the evening couldn't get any longer.

He wasn't going to have a single intimate secret left by the time morning came, he was sure, but he couldn’t exactly take back his confession. It was time to face the music and he had no idea what would come next.

**The End**


End file.
